KyuWook:Season in The Sun
by shhhhhhhflllyy
Summary: FF pertamaq disini,semoga uWook.


**KyuWook:Season in The Sun**

**SongFic:Season in The Sun**

Author:X-N.a poenya( cloudye0705)

Cast:Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Ryeowook's Father

Genre:Angst,Friendship

Nb:niatnya Cuma mao bikin drabble tapi jadinya one shoot,yesungdahlah.

Pertama kali denger lagu ini,kukira ini lagu seneng taunyaaa…aku nangis pas baca liriknya.

And…sekelebetan kejadian muncul diotakku yang untungnya KyuWook lagi,kkk

Cuma mau share ja ttg apa yang ad diotak,kalopun ga cocok ma lagunya cocok"in ja yuaa.

Sorry for any typo^^

Happy reading all^^

…

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend._

_We've known each other since we were nine or ten._

_Togethe we climbed hills and trees._

_Learned of love and ABC's._

_Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees._

"Kyuhyun ahh,tangkap ini."

Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur kira-kira empat belas tahun sedang memanjat sebuah pohon mangga(ada ga ya di Korea) yang tinnginya mungkin tiga kali dari tinggi badannya.

"Yaa, ahh ambil lagi yang banyak."

Dibawahnya,seorang bocah yang berumuran dengan bocah yang pertama menengadahkan tangannya keatas untuk menangkap mangga yang dilemparkan bocah pertama,Ryeowook.

"Aiisshh,cepat sedikit pendek."

Kyuhyun menggerutu pada Ryeowook yang terlihat sedang kesusahan menggapai sebuah mangga berwarna kecilnya tidak dapat mencapai buah itu,namun dia tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan buah itu.

"Aiisshh,,inilah tak enaknya menjadi pendek."

Ryeowook ikut menggerutu karena dia tak kunjung mendapatkan buah mangga sedang mengalami kesusahan seperti ini biasanya dia akan menyalahkan tinggi Kyuhyun,untuk ukuran namja dia sangat pendek dan sebagai teman yang baik maka Ryeowook percaya pada temannya.

"Wookie palli,Kang Ahjussi sudah pulang."

Keringat mengalir deras pada dahi masing-masing namja tangan Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook bergetar hebat,bahkan seluruh tubuh mereka bergetar.

"Wookie palli."

Kalau saja Kyuhyun naik bersama Wookie memanjat pohon itu,bisa dipastikan mereka sudah pergi dari kita tak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena kaki namja itu sedang terkilir akibat jatuh dari pohon sehari yang lalu.

Salahkan semut yang mengecohkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu jatuh dengan tak indah.

"Yes dapat!"

Tepat saat tangan Ryeowook menggenggam buah itu,terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari pohon itu.

"Yaaa!dasar anak-anak kali ini kalian tertangkap!"

Suara Kang Ahjussi menggema.

"Kyu,aku dapat buah mangganya."

Ryeowook mendarat tepat dihadapan mungil itu menampilkan gigi putihnya pada Kyuhyun dengan tangan menggenggam buah mangga yang sudah menjadi incaran Kyuhyun sejak lama.

"Gomawo Wookie kita pergi sekarang."

Ingat kalau kaki Kyuhyun yang sedang terluka,Ryeowook dengan sabarnya memapah Kyuhyun.

"Yaa,kembali kalian!dasar anak-anak nakal."

Tidak,kedua bocah itu belum pergi menjauh dari rumah Kang hanya bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah tong keadaan kaki Kyuhyun,mereka tak mungkin lari cepat.

"Apakah pria gendut itu sudah pergi?disini bau sekali Kyu."

Dengan tangannya yang bebas,Ryeowook menutup hidungnya yang menangkap bau tak sedap dari tong didepan mereka yang ternyata adalah tong sampah.

"Sabar sedikit ne?aku yakin pasti Kang Ahjussi akan segera masuk rumah dan kita bisa pergi."

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan prihatin pada temannya yang dia kenal dari umur sembilan tahun waktu itu adalah murid baru disekolah Kyuhyun dan takdir yang membuat mereka duduk bersama kemudian berteman baik hingga sekarang.

Tepat satu menit kemudian,Kang Ahjussi masuk kerumahnya yang membuat kedua bocah itu bernafas lega.

Ryeowook membenarkan letak tangan Kyuhyun dipundaknya kemudian mulai berjalan bunyi sedikit mungkin agar Kang Ahjussi tak mendengar langkah mereka.

"Hari ini benar-benar tahu?rasanya jantungku mau _copot_ ketika berada diatas tadi."

Cerita Ryeowook setelah yakin mereka sudah cukup jauh dengan rumah Kang Ahjussi.

"Mianhae,tapi aku benar menginginkan mangga bukan karena kakiku sedang terkilir aku tak akan menyuruhmu naik."

Melihat raut kesedihan dan penyesalan diwajah Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tak enak.

" it's terkilir kan juga karena kemarin aku tak menyuruhmu mengambil anak anjing yang terjebak diatas pohon pasti sekarang kau bisa berjalan dengan normal."

Kedua bocah itu kemudian saling berbagi tawa,menyadari kalau dengan kejadian ini mereka penting untuk satu sama lain.

Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama lima tahun itu menghasilkan banyak tawa dan kesakitan yang tanpa mereka sadari semakin membuat persahabatan itu menjadi lebih kuat.

_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die._

_When all the birds are singing in the sky._

_Now that spring is in the air._

_Pretty girls are everywhere._

_Think of me and I'll be there._

Tut..tut..tut..tut..

Sebuah bunyi dari mesin pendeteksi detakan jantung memenuhi ruangan bernuansa putih ranjang ditengah-tengah ruangan terbaring tak berdaya sesosok namja yang berumur kira-kira 24 terdapat selang sebagai alat bantu pernapasan untuk menopang hidupnya.

Warna orange dari langit sore,masuk sedikit kedalam ruangan itu yang menambah kesan tenang.

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini."

Sebuah suara yang sarat dengan tangisan bercampur dengan bunyi mesin tadi.

Terlihat sosok seorang namja sedang menggenggam tangan si sakit yang lemas tak membasahi tangan itu.

"Kau janji akan melihatku menikah dengan orang yang kucintai."

Dia seperti bicara satu arah karena tak ada jawaban dari si seperti hari-hari sebelumnya namja itu tak peduli si sakit akan menjawabnya atau tidak yang penting dia tak akan menyerah untuk meminta si sakit agar sembuh kembali.

"Aku rindu padamu."

Lirihnya kemudian.

Wajahnya yang tadi tertutupi tangan dari si sakit kini telah tampan dengan mata penuh kesedihan yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam,menatap lembut pada si sakit.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Tetes demi tetes airmata kembali turun membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Rasanya stok airmatanya masih banyak walaupun sudah satu bulan dia menangisi si sakit.

"Kumohon kembalilah."

Bisiknya ditelinga si sakit.

Sebelum pergi dia memberikan sebuah sentuhan yang selama satu bulan tak pernah dia lupa untuk memberikan pada si sakit,sahabat ciuman penuh kasih sayang di kening sahabatnya.

_Goodbye papa please pray for me._

_I was the black sheep of the family._

_You tried to teach me right from wrong._

_Too much wine and too much song._

_Wonder how I got alone._

"Papa,kenapa ini tak bisa masuk kesini?"

Seorang bocah berumur lima tahun sedang kesusahan dengan tali sudah mencoba untuk mengikatnya seperti yang dicontohkan papanya namun tak bisa juga.

"Aiigooo,sini biar papa bantu."

Dari arah dapur muncul seorang pria gagah berumur kira-kira tiga puluhan memakai sebuah clemek bergambar jerapah,binatang kesukaan anaknya.

"Pantas saja ini tak bisa simpul ini masuk kesini sayang."

Pria itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anaknya yang kini sedang duduk dikursi ruang makan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dari pria itu,sang anak memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerakannya yang membentuk tali itu menjadi sebuah gerakan itu dalam otaknya yang mulai terisi banyak informasi.

"Cha ayo makan dan setelah itu papa akan mengantarmu kesekolah."

Pria itu mulai menyiapkan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya semenarik mungkin nasi goreng kimchi agar anaknya lahap memakan nasi itu.

"Woooowww..papa ini seperti hidung dan ini seperti sekali."

Mendengar komentar dari anak semata wayangnya membuat pria itu merasa tak sia-sia.

"Baby,ayo dimakan nasi hanya dilihat saja?"

Bocah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat pria itu mengerutkan kening.

"Aniyo,aku tak mau memakan nasi ini."

Sang ayah memandang heran kepada sang berumur lima tahun itu menyingkirkan piring berisi nasi goreng sambil memandang sedih nasi itu.

"Kenapa?"

Tangan lelah dari sang ayah mengelus halus rambut anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku tak mau merusak masakan papa capek membuat nasi ini sampai bisa tersenyum seperti itu."

Dengan susahnya sang anak menjelaskan penuh mungilnya menunjuk piring itu namun matanya menatap sosok sang ayah.

"Biasanya kan mama yang membuat nasi itu tersenyum."

Demi mendengar kalimat dari sang anak,airmata mulai turun dari mata indah sang ayah.

Direngkuhnya anak kecil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Papa,kenapa papa menangis?"

Airmata masih terus ada niatan untuk menyudahi pelukan ini.

"Papa kangen dengan mama?"

Senyum terkembang dibibir mungil sang anak yang bertolak belakang dengan tangis sang ayah yang semakin kencang.

"Tenang saja,kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku akan membawa papa untuk bertemu dengan mama."

Bukannya berhenti,tangis sang ayah makin terdengar memilukan.

Langkah besar diambil seorang pria menuju kesekolah anaknya saat dia mendengar kalau anak lelakinya terlibat perkelahian dengan temannya beberapa waktu membuat pria itu begitu khawatir adalah anaknya bukan tipe anak yang suka kekerasan dan dia baru berumur lima tahun.

Dalam hati pria itu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat anaknya bisa sedemikian nekatnya.

"Paappaaaaa…"

Sebuah suara nyaring dari malaikat kecilnya membuat sang pria menoleh pada ruang guru yang berada di kanan badannya.

"Baby,,,"

Seketika bocah kecil itu berhambur menuju pelukan sang ayah yang berjongkok untuk menyambutnya.

"Tuan Kim anak Anda memukul anak dari Tuan Park dikelas tak tahu persis apa permasalahan mereka sebelumnya hingga anak Anda melakukan hal ini."

Pria itu menyimak keterangan yang diberikan wali kelas dari anaknya mengenai kejadian tadi.

"Baby,kenapa kau memukul temanmu?bukankah papa pernah bilang kau harus menyayangi temanmu."

Tangan sang ayah mengelus punggung anaknya yang masih menangis,tak mau menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Baekhyun jahat papa..hiks..hiks.."

Bocah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak sang penuh kesabaran pria itu menunggu anaknya untuk menyelesaikan tahu sang anak sedang berusaha bersuara ditengah tangisnya.

"Dia bilang..hiks…mama tak akan pernah kembali..hiks.."

Sekarang bisa terdengar cegukan dari sang bahkan bergetar.

"Baekkhi bilang orang yang sudah pergi keatas sana tak akan bisa kembali,itu tidak benar kan papa?"

Bocah itu melepaskan pelukan sang ayah lalu memandang sang ayah penuh ingin mendengar ayahnya mengatakan kalau yang dikatakan temannya itu salah.

"Papa,mama akan kembali kan?"

Namun bukan jawaban yang bocah itu terima dari sang ayah,melainkan sebuah airmata yang meluncur dari mata pria itu sang anak tau kalau yang dikatakan Baekhhi adalah benar karena dengan melihat airmata dan sorot kesedihan dari mata sang ayah,dia bisa menangkap kata yang tak terucap melalui bibir sang ayah.

_Mamamu tak akan pernah kembali sayang._

Mungkin seperti itu kalimat yang ingin diucapkan papanya.

_Goodbye my papa it's hard to die._

_When all the birds are singing in the sky._

_Now that spring is in the air._

_Little children everywhere._

_When you see them I'll be there._

"Tuam Kim,keadaan putra Anda semakin parah dari hari ke takut waktunya tak akan lama lagi."

Dua orang pria berdiri berhadap-hadapan didepan sesosok namja yang terkulai dikasur dengan selang dimulutnya.

"Kanker itu semakin menyebar walaupun kita telah melakukan _kemotherapi_."

Pancaran kesedihan terlihat jelas dari mata salah satu pria yang berstatus sebagai ayah dari sosok yang terkulai itu.

"Tolong dok,lakukan apa saja harta saya yang paling berharga."

Sang dokter tahu betul kalau pria didepannya begitu tersiksa dengan keadaan anaknya yang sudah tak sadar sebulan karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Saya rasa sudah tak cara lagi Tuan Anda hidup bergantung dengan alat ini selama ini diteruskan tak ada gunanya Tuan mohon Anda merelakan semua ini."

Sebuah tepukan dipundak diterima sang ayah sebagai simpati dari sang itu kemudian meninggalkan sang ayah dengan anaknya diruangan itu.

"Baby.."

Panggil sang ayah dengan mengambil duduk disamping ranjang sang anak kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil tak bertenaga dari anaknya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin papa menggendongmu sayang dan sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini."

Pria itu mencium sayang tangan sang betapa dinginnya tangan kecil itu.

"Apa kau tega meninggalkan papa sayang?"

Satu tetes airmata jatuh turun dipipi pria sama sekali tak merasa canggung untuk menangis.

"Siapa yang akan menemani papa nanti?kau satu-satunya yang papa punya?"

Tak terhitung sudah berapa butir airmata yang dia mengelus lembut kepala sang anak yang sudah tak mempunyai rambut lagi.

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkan papa seperti mamamu,sayang?"

Sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari sang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin detak jantung yang senantiasa memberikan harapan pada pria itu.

Setidaknya dengan mendengar suara itu,berarti anaknya masih hidup.

_Goodbye Kyuhyun my little one _

_You gave me love and helped me find the sun _

_And every time that I was down _

_You would always come around _

_And get my feet back on the ground_

Dua namja terlihat sedang berlari ditengah sore hari yang sesekali terdengar semakin meramaikan suasana.

"Wookie cepat,yang kalah harus mentraktir jjangmyeon sepuluh mangkuk."

Namja yang lebih tinggi dari temannya,Kyuhyun berlari dengan baju yang sudah basah kuyup terkena hujan namun tawanya begitu lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yaa Kyu tunggu curang,kakimu lebih panjang dariku."

Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa meninggalkan Ryeowook semakin jauh otaknya sudah terlihat jjangmyeon panas bisa dia nikmati dengan gratis.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau lebih pendek dariku."

Melihat Kyuhyun berlari didepannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,membuat Ryeowook semakin memacu laju tak peduli dengan bajunya yang sama seperti Kyuhyun,basah kuyup.

Mereka terus berlari dan tawa bisa didengar dari mulut mereka saat lelucon menyelingi pertempuran sengit sore petir pun tak menyurutkan kebahagian mereka.

"Awww,,"

Teriakan dari Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun seketika berhenti dan memandang sahabatnya.

"Wookie.."

Kaki jenjangnya berlari menuju Ryeowook yang sedang meringis.

"Tsk,jatuh lagi?kapan _sih_ kebiasaan burukmu ini akan hilang?demi apa Wookie,kita sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun dan kau masih sering terjatuh."

Kyuhyun terus mengoceh walau dalam hatinya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook.

"Kyu,appo."

Melihat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti sekarang membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan melihat lutut temannya yang berdarah akibat jatuh tadi menimbulkan rasa sedih dalam hati Kyuhyun.

Dia berjongkok menyodorkan punggungnya kepada Ryeowook.

"Ayo cepat naik."

"Yaaayyyy,kau memang yang terbaik Kyu."

Tanpa kesusahan yang begitu berarti,Kyuhyun mulai menggendong Ryeowook untuk pulang kerumah mereka yang saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Tsk,apa kau tak malu digendong seperti ini?"

Siapapun orang yang melihat adegan ini pasti akan memandang aneh kedua namja kebetulan hal seperti itu sudah biasa mereka alami.

"Untuk apa?asalkan itu kau,aku tak perlu malu."

Kyuhyun memang benar.

_Yeah,asal itu kau,aku tak perlu merasa malu._

"Gomawo Kyu."

Ryeowook membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat ditengah hujan seperti ini.

"Untuk?"

Kyuhyun merasa tubuh Ryeowook semakin berat dan satu-satunya penyebab hal itu adalah Ryeowook mulai merasa selalu tidur saat berada digendongan Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau selalu menjadi organ tubuhku saat aku tak bisa menggunakan organ tubuhku sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban untuk Ryeowook.

Saat terdengar deru nafas teratur dari Ryeowook yang terasa menggelitik dilehernya,dia tahu kalau namja pendek itu sudah tertidur.

_Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu,my love._

Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

_Goodbye Kyuhyun it's hard to die _

_When all the birds are singing in the sky _

_Now that the spring is in the air _

_With the flowers everywhere _

_I wish that we could both be there _

Saat namja tinggi itu tiba dirumah sakit,suasana diruangan yang sudah sebulan ini dia datangi sudah ramai dengan dokter dan suster yang sedang melakukan kegiatan.

Matanya memandang bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ahjussi,,"

Panggilnya pada seorang pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayah keduanya.

"Kyu.."

Nada sedih dan cemas dalam suara pria itu membuat namja tinggi yang membawa sebuket bunga itu merasa takut.

"Ahjussi,Wookie kenapa?"

Namja tinggi itu,Kyuhyun menghampiri ayah dari temannya yang sedang menatap anaknya pilu.

"Tadi jantungnya berhenti sedang.."

Kyuhyun memeluk pria tua itu kedalam tak menyalahkan ayah Ryeowook kalau dia tak bisa menyelesaikan tahu ini tak mudah untuk ayah Ryeowook.

Mata coklatnya tak pernah meninggalkan sosok Ryeowook diranjang kecilnya melompat berkali-kali akibat sengatan listrik dari alat yang ditempelkan sang itu membuatnya hancur.

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt….

Hanya ada garis lurus kali ini dalam mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Kim,tapi kami tak bisa menyelamatkan putra Anda."

Kalimat dari dokter seperti belati yang menancap tajam dijantung ayah paruh baya itu jatuh tersungkur dilantai,lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tidaak..tidaakk..kumohon jangan ambil anakku juga,cukup istriku yang meninggal karena penyakit ini tapi jangan anakku."

Teriak ayah Ryeowook dengan airmata mengucur deras dipipinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri melangkah mendekati temannya yang berwajah pucat ada gerakan dalam tubuh kakunya sama sekali.

"Wookiee.."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan bunga yang dia bawa tadi.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan memberikan bunga ini saat aku melamar orang yang kucintai,kau ingat bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak ayah Ryeowook,dia menangis.

"Kumohon jangan hukum aku seperti hukum aku karena aku terlalu lama membuatmu bangunlah."

Kyuhyun semakin tak bisa menahan ambruk diatas tubuh kaku temannya,orang yang selama ini dia cintai.

Kini hanya penyesalan yang Kyuhyun dia tak menuruti keinginan orang tuanya untuk menjauhi Ryeowook mungkin dia akan bahagia dengan Ryeowook walau itu hanya saja dia berani untuk melawan orang tuanya,Ryeowook pasti akan pergi dengan bahagia.

Kini tak akan ada gunanya tiga kata sudah berakhir.

"Wookie,kumohon bangunlah! tinggalkan aku,jebal."

Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

"I love you,I love you Kim Ryeowook."

Tak akan ada balasan untuk ungkapan cinta Kyuhyun dia tak akan mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook karena mereka sekarang berbeda dunia.

_I love you too,Cho Kyuhyun._

Namun Ryeowook bisa mendengar semua kata-kata sedihnya dia menjawab tiga kata dari Kyuhyun walau dia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mendengarnya.

**The End^^**

…

Geeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Aku nangis kejer!

Nulis sendiri,nangis yang mau nemenin?

Semoga pada suka dengan angst yang satu ini^^

Untuk penyakit yang Wookie derita,silahkan tebak sendiri,,heeee

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
